ParaMaka
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn. I am 17 years old. I have a connection to the paranormal. Did I ask for this? No. I was born with it. Now to save the one I love I will have to use it.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! WHAT TIME IS IT? NEW STORY TIME! I love anything that goes with the paranormal, ouija and all that stuff. Yes, I have communicated with the dead, THROUGH A OUIJA! And I don't have a crappy parker brothers one that you can get at toys r us for like 12 dollars I have a wooden one from 1910, HOW THE FUCK ELSE? (Accsept a spirt box, i do belive that they work, but, I don't use them.) If you don't have a clue about anything paranormal, please go google it or something or this might sound like jibberish. MIGHT. **

* * *

MAKAS POV

_My name is Maka Albarn, I'm 17 years old. And I have a connection to the paranormal. Did I ask for this? No, it was given to me._

I jolted up from my bed, that dream again... I was possesed by a demon by the name 'mama', and got killed because they couldn't get her out. **(A/N Yes, mama is a real spirt, i have never encountered her, but i've heard stories. In all the stories I have read, she is very dangerous and none ended well. She has other names that I will not say.)**I looked over at the glowing red numbers on my desk, 3:00 am, wow.. I was just about to go back into sleep land when my phone vibrated. I silently groaned and picked it up. It was my best friend of 17 years and boyfriend of 4... what did he want?

'I know your awake, did you have the dream again?'

'No shit.'

'Thats never gonna happen you know that right?' Soul was the only one that knew about it.

'Yeah I know.'

'Well, I'll let you sleep, love you.'

'Love you too.' Then I shut off my phone and went to sleep. After all I did have dance tomarrow. Also, Soul was moving into this old victorian house closer to mine. I had to help him move also. I was glad he was moving, he lived far away, his old house was really cramped, I just had a apartment that was just the right size for my liking.

MORNING

I woke up with a yawn, I was tired, but I got up anyway put my hair up in a ponytail and over my dance clothes, and fucia sweater that Soul says, eats me whole, and just some simple black leggings and army boots. I put on my company sweatshirt with my last name ALBARN on the back and the logo on the front and walked out into the cold winter Nevada air. With my dance bag and started walking. My ash blode hair staying in place, _Thank you hair gel_ I thought. I looked back at my apartment and saw a woman in white standing out my window as if she was waiting for something, spirits follow me everywhere, I have been having spirits around me ever since I was a little girl.

When I got to dance, my second best friend Liz greeted me as I walked into the dressing room and got changed.

"Do we have the duet?" I asked walking into the advanced class with Liz. She was braiding her 100% blonde hair. We both started dancing when we where two. We have been ever since.

"Yeah. I heard it's about like, partieing or something, anyway, hows stuff with you and Soul?" She asked throwing out her apple and sitting next to me on the cold floor.

"Fine. Also-" I was cut off by Liz we had a while until the real class began but still.

"I got you an early birthday present." She said to me getting up and dragging me to her dance bag and gave me a wrapped gift. My birthday was a week away, this present must have been amazing present then. I tore it open and gasped looking at Liz like she just gave me a million dollars. Witch in a way, she did.

"Oh my gosh! Liz this must have been priceless!" I said, in front of me in my hands, was THE ouija board used in the ORIGINAL Exorsist movie! Planchette and everything!

"Look on the back..." She said with a smile, happy I LOVED my present. I was a big time ouija collector, I had 37, courtesey of Liz and Soul and my other friends. As I flipped it over, I thought I was dreaming... it was a letter saying that this was the ORIGINAL, signed by the director and the producer of the movie!

"ELIZABETH THOMSON THANK YOU!" Giving her a HUGE bear hug.

"How much was this?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." She said while I put it in my bag.

"GIRLS! PLACES!" Our dance coach Marie said signaling all of us into the dance room. I sat next to Liz giving her a hairtie to tie off her braid. As everyone else piled into the room.

"Since not all of you have seen the list posted on the door, here are the show setups.. but first we will me going Deathbound here in Nevada, we did a great job bringing home nationals 3 weeks ago. Let's bring it home again!," Whops and shouts where exchanged but stopped when Marie spoke looking at her clipboard.

"You will all be in the group dance this week, the group dance is called 'Can't Hold Us'. You will be learning that first, next up, the duet is Liz and Maka, good job last week girls bringing home first place in your age group, you dance will be called 'Sugar and Spice'." Everyone clapped briefley.

"Next..." I wasn't paying attention anymore. I knew I wasn't in anything else, it was obvious. When she clapped she started teaching us the dance..

After it was over I walked over to Soul's house. It was decent size, but the Victorian was really bigger then this one. As I walked up and knocked there was an answer almost instantly by a sliver haired boy with crimson eyes.

"Hey come in, it's freaking freezing, out there." Soul said as I walked in. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as we walked into the kitchen, it was so empty now, I'm almost gonna miss it.

"It's so empty now." I said leaning against a wall next to the doorframe. Soul was sitting on the kitchen counter, with the last can of soda in the house.

"Yeah, we should get going, it's only supposed to get colder." He said hopping off the table and tossing me my motorcycle helmet, it was a aqua blue color and studded. I put it on as we walked out to the orange motorcycle and going on it and wrapping my arms around Soul's waist. As he sped off to his new house.

When we got there, Black*Star was waiting there as we got off he shouted-

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS NEXT TIME HIS FOLLOWERS HURRY UP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted his blue hair spiking every witch way. I don't know why, but something felt wired here, I couldn't put my finger on it. I just shook it off and took a box and went inside. I put it down and the prossess kept going until I went upstairs to put the stuff in Soul's room when I felt something rip the cross made of gold off my neck and threw it across the room. Towards my bag, I put it inside my bag, not wanting to take any chances,

"Maka, you okay up there?" Soul asked from downstairs.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec." I said rubbing my neck coming down the stairs. Soul could tell something was wrong. After knowing me

"Maka, what happend up there? And don't tell me 'nothing'" Soul asked me holding my shoulders. Looking into my eyes looking for an answer. As Black*Star walked over also, somewhat concerned.

"Something ripped my necklace off of my neck and threw it across the room to my bag. It's in there for safe keeping for now." I said my voice small, I think I know what it is, but I think now isn't the best time to tell him.

"Shit. Um, Maka, you can leave if you want. I don't want you getting hurt." Soul said concerned.

"No, Soul it's fine, really. I can stay." I said, I really do wanna investigate a little bit. See if anything really is going on.

"YOUR GOD JUST BROUGHT IN THE LAST BOX! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star shouted, Soul looking over his shoulder.

"Not the time Black*Star. Maka go get your bag, I'm taking you home. Last thing I want is my girlfriend getting hurt." Soul said looking back at me.

"No, Soul I want to try something. Can I come back later tonight?" I asked. Going and getting my bag and back in a second.

Soul huffed, he knew he couldn't win this.

"Fine." He said.

"See you later. Bye Black*Star!" I said walking out the door giving Soul a kiss on the cheek. I was exsited but anxious for tonight.

* * *

**3:00 AM: DEATH HOUR this is the hour that spirits are allowed tot roam the Earth.**

**Ouija: Its pretty obvious but those of you who don't know it's a object most commonly made out of cardboard (now), that you can communicate to the dead with. If you want one, you can get a real one, from like amazon or something, I got mine at a garage sale. Or if you want a fake one you can get one by Parker Brother at Toys r Us.**

**Exosism: THE BEST MOVIE EVER!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story is going to be really fun to write to me. I hope your going to have fun reading it. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! I'm bbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! With a new chapter of course, what else? Definatley not a static tv or anything.. pppfffttt. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER *cries in corner***

* * *

As I put my cross on back on my neck.. I was still reeling about what happened before. But I have to do this. If I don't Soul will be next. With that I walked out of my apartment into the chilly night with my ouija and started to the old Victorian house.

When I got there Soul saw what I was holding and read my mind.

"No, no, no. Maka I love to bits and pieces and would do anything you want but.. no." Soul said. I did the eyes that he could never reject as he huffed.

"Fine." Soul said letting me in and kissing me on the cheek. I set it all up and I spoke up-

"Soul, we always did this when we where 13, what's the difference in doing it now.?" I asked blowing out a match.

"That was just for fun, this is serious." Soul said sitting on the other side knowing the routine.

"You know my house is full of spirits. Now yours is welcome to the club." I said putting my hands on the planchette Soul doing the same.

"You ready?" I asked he nodded. I knew he was nervous. But we have to do this. If we don't he is screwed for life. So he's as ready as he'll ever be.

"Is there anyone here who would like to speak with us? If there is, please indicate so on the board in front of us." I asked while me and Soul made the planchette go around in circles 4 times. As soon as we stopped, the planchette went to yes. I know Soul wanted me to do all the talking.

"What is your name? Please indicate this on the board in front of us." I said. The planchette started moving.

"A" I said all the letters as they appeared on the board.

"L, I, C,E" I finished.

"Is your name Alice?" I asked, if there is one thing my mother told me to do is to never be a complete asshole and take everything they say with a grain of salt and respect. The planchette moved to yes.

"Please show who's energy you are feeding off of. Make the object on the board point to your energy source." I said. It was heading for Soul but then instantly changed it's route to me. Then it went back to the middle of the board.

"Why do you haunt this home?" I ask looking at Soul looking for any sign of unconfortableness from him. Nothing, he was now used to it. One again the planchette moves.

"M, U, R, D, E, R" Alice replied. I said the letters also thinking of the next question.

"You where murdered?" I ask. My mother also told me to always clairify with the spirit. The planchette moved to yes.

"Are you a nice spirit or a what some would call a demonic spirit?" The planchette moved to the 5 elements.

"We see you have moved to the 5 elements symbol. Are you a elemental spirit?" I asked. The planchette turned to no. Then I remebered a trick my mother told me.

"How old are you?" I asked. I was sort of nervous for this question and Soul could tell. Then planchette moved to 9, I silently sighed of relief.

"You are nine years old?" I asked. The planchette moved to yes.

"Are there other spirits in this home?" I ask Alice. The planchette moves to yes.

"How many?" I ask

"M, A, N, Y." Alice says

"Are you looking for the light?" I asked. The planchette moved to yes.

"Do you need help finding the light?" I asked. The planchette moved to yes.

"If you just go up, you'll be with him," I say the board says thank you and I close it off.

"Any and all spirits may now leave this room. Thank you for your time it is very much appriciated" I stay with our hands on the planchette and get up blowing out candles and turning the lights on.

"Once again thank you." As I turned on the last light something tripped me. Soul came over to me and helped me up.

"I command all spirits leave this room!" I shout something breaks but Soul doesn't care all he cares about is me getting out of this house. Once we where out, he hugged me so hard I thought he wanted to suffocate me.

"I am so glad your okay, I thought they where going to posesss you." Soul said still hugging me.

"I'm not important right now, in the morning we need to get a preacher in that house, you can sleep at mine for the night." I said hopping on the motorcycle along with Soul. Soul sped off.

One we got to my house, I hop off walking up the stairs to my apartment Soul following close behind. Once we got into my house Soul spoke up,

"Why can't you do the preacher stuff?" Soul asked. Sitting at the table looking through one of my dance catalogs while I made dinner.

"Because, if you don't do certain rights in a certain order, your screwed for life." I said grabbing some mexican leftovers from the frige and gave it to Soul.

"Bon Apitit." I said getting some myself. As I sat down With him and ate.

"You always usted to cook, what happened to that?" Soul asked.

"I do still cook. When I talk to spirits it's really draining. I don't handle knives when I'm tired, I want to keep all my fingers." I said and Soul chuckled. I yawned and my leftover back in the frige putting Soul's in a few minutes later. Soul was watching the tv, flipping through channels when I came out with some pillows and blankets and chucked them at him. Then snuggling up to him on the couch.

"Why are you flipping though the channels so fast?" I ask.

"I can read them. Looking for a good show, what else?" Soul asks.

"You can't see those, I've seen you read." I say, making him lightly hit me on the arm.

"Ha ha, miss. A plus student." He remarks back.

"Shut up." I say. We switch channels then just decide to play video games. After a while I say goodnight but a certain albino tugs on my leg like a 4 year old.

"I dont wanna sleep alone!" I chuckle.

"Fine you can sleep with me." I say as I get into bed Soul following shortly after.

"Goodnight Maka"

"Night Soul."

"Love you." Soul says.

"Love you too." I say as he kisses my neck as we both fall into sleepland.

* * *

**Done! This chapter is a bit of a drag.. to me tell me what you think! Also, I would love to hear abut your paranormal expieiences! Reveiw them down below or pm me! I will get back to you! I would love to hear about them! I will tell you about mine also! REVIEW! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! BUBBLE HERE! I'M BACK! With an another chapter what else?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR TOP GEAR**

* * *

As I slowly awoke with a blob of sliver blonde in my mouth, I got up, careful not to wake up Soul. I had gymnastics, I can't be late. But I had a couple of minutes so I dug out a frame and framed my present from Liz and added it to my collection of ouijas. Then, I started getting myself together. A tight aqua shot sleeve shirt and some tight jeans, and a bun in my hair. After I wrote Soul a note telling him where I went and when I'll be back and all that shit. Then with that I set off to gymnastics. As I walked to gymnastics, I stopped by a church..

"Hello, what can I assist you with?" A old man, a preacher asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could clense my friends house?" I asked sweetly.

"Of corse, just give me the adress and I will get to it today." He said as I wrote the adress down and gave it to him and thanksed him and walked out and went to gymnastics when I got there there was a rumor about some big news. As we all sat down, my friend Tsubaki, came and sat next to me. We where about to talk when our coach Nygus came up to us.

"Who's heard a rumor about big news?" She asks obviously wanting to get to the point. Almost everyone raising thier hand including me.

"Well, it's true, we will be updating our panflet and our gymnast class was chosen for it!" All the girls started squealing including Tsubaki who blew out my eardrums.

_'Great...' _I thought.

"Now, get to practice. Don't pose for the camera,"

_'Easy'_

"just pretend it's a normal day. Now, chalk up those hands and get to training!" I walked over to the chalk pit and over to the bars along with Tsubaki I got the highest one while she got second highest.

"You, didn't look like you where all that exsited Maka, don't you wanna be on the cover?" Tsubaki asked while I spun on the bars, I talked in between spins.

"I *spin* don't *spin* really care. It's *spin* *spin* not that *spin* big of a deal to me." I replied. Stopping I looked at her, instantly the cameras where all over us. Flash was on so we couldn't do anything.

"Please, turn off flash unless you want a lawsuit on your hands." I said. Nothing gets in the way of my gymnastics. Instantly, flash was now turned off. They followed me as I walked over to the trampoline. I really didn't like people watching me when I did gymnastics not even Soul. Accsept like, demos and stuff.

"Go, shoo, go be someone else's camera crew." They walked away from me like I had the flu. Then Tsubaki walked over to me and when on the second grand trampoline we had. We did jump flips on them and stuff. But the camera where taking pictures of us from the distance.

_'Dammit they never stop.'_ I thought. I have ben doing gymnastics ever since I was 3. Tsubaki started when she was 4. When practice was over, I got changed and headed home, when I got there Soul was on the couch watching Top Gear. He didn't sen to notice me when I walked in.. I know this was bad but I just had to do it. I snuck up behind him and whispered

_'Alice got lost in the light.' _I said in a whisper.

I made him scream and made me fall back and laugh. Then Soul picked me up and put me in his lap and started tickling me we where both laughing so hard after a while we diled down. I got up to get some Mexican leftovers again.

"Yo, Soul, want some?" I asked head in the frige.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over with two styrfome conainers with Mexican and two forks. After years practice, I slid into Soul's lap and we ate like that for a while. Watching some show I wasn't paying attention to, but Soul seemed engulfed in it. I was deep in thought eating Mexican food when my phone played Tsubaki's ringtone some japanise song she's obsessed with. I picked it up, Soul listening to half the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Maka, get to Gymnastics! YOU MADE THE COVER!" Tsubaki shouted bursting my eardrum into oblivion. I'm pretty sure Soul heard it she screamed so loud. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Why couldn't they give the cover to someone who actually wanted it?' _I thought getting up from Soul's comfy lap. Reluctantly, I might add. Sometimes, call me wired but I feel like I make a little nest in there sometimes food in my lap watching tv or reading a book, it's all warm in there too.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Soul asked. As I put my phone in my pocket, after telling Tsubaki I was coming.

"Gymnastics, I made the stupid panflet cover and Tsubaki is flipping out. She wants me over there to see it." I say walking out there with my leather jacket pulling my down hair out of it and dragging on my boots.

"I wanna see it. I'll drive you, come on." He said as I grabbed my helmet. As we walked out to the pumpkin orange motorcycle. As we sped off to gymnastics.

When we got there, Tsubaki was in the front of the building tensing around waiting for me when she saw me litterally chucked me into the building pushing me to the front desk where the panflets in a little plastic container with Soul following behind, everyone knew Soul here, so everyone exchanged hi's and hey's. I picked the stupid folds of paper up as everyone clapped for me. It was a picture of me on the trampoline coming out of a flip. Soul picked one up also,

"I'll be keeping this." He said putting it in his pocket. I huffed put it back and turned to Tsubaki,

"If that's all, I need to go. Bye." I said walking out to the motorcycle everyone saying bye in the prosses. Soul walked out next to me

"You didn't look to happy, what wrong?" He asks putting his helmet on. Turning back too look at me in my helmet.

"Nothing, it's just not that big of a deal to me. That's all." I say. Wrapping my arms around his torso. With that, he sped off.

When we got to my house, and I unlocked the door I instantly fell on the couch tired. Soul walking in behind me, and noticed the frame in the kitchen over my clock.

"Hey, when did you get this one?" Soul asked pointing at the ouija that Liz got me with his thumb.

"Liz gave it to me as an early birthday present." I say my head stuffed in a pillow. Luckily, Soul knew jibberish.

"Co-" Soul was cut off by a paper plate flying off the edge of the table out of nowhere. There was no breeze in here so it freaked him out.

"What was that?" He asks frozen in place, I reply with my face still in the pillow,

"It was just a ghost don't worry about it." I say, knowing that the spirit was nice.

"Oh, ok then." He says like he has said it a million times. Witch he had. He walked over to the couch, and put the pillow I was on in his lap and started flipping through channels and I fell asleep with the opening of Top gear going through my ears..

* * *

**Done, make sure to review! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! NOTHER CHAP TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_I shook, on the floor laughing, saying the same words over and over agin._

_Mama_

_Soul ran up to me holding me as tight as he could. Tears staining my shirt. I caught a glimpse of him though the possession and I could see him mouth,_

'_Come back, please.'_

_They had to shoot me because she refused to come out of me and Soul wouldn't have it. Suddenly, his eyes whent lifeless and stayed that way. His heard dropping into my lap._

"_SOUL!" I shouted, then everything whent black._

_Only a gunshot was heard._

I woke up in a albino's lap, startled, and screaming with him flipping through channels and also stroking my hair. He instantly stopped what he was doing and hugged me rubbing my back and me quietly me sobbing into his shoulder, that dream got me often.

"Shh, it's okay. It wasn't real. Baby, I'm okay, I'm right here. It was just a dream," He whispered into my ear. I looked up at him he was always so comforting in these situations.

"You okay?" He asked. His chin lightly resting on my head, he was tightly holding me. Giving me the most comforting feeling ever.

"I guess so, anyway, I was meaning to tell you, you can go home, your house is cleared. I got one in there yesterday." I say looking back at the television rubbing my eyes. Then I realized the time.

"SHIT!" I say hopping out of my little warm nest. I was late to dance! I can not be late to dance. Ever. Never have, never will.

"Latetodancegottagobyeloveyou!" I say, quickly kissing him on the lips and running out the door.

When I got there, they where just about to start I got in my spot next to Liz, still lacing my hightops spray painted matte black. My hip hop shoes.

"Maka Allison where the hell where you?" Liz asked at we moved in perfect sync like we where all the same person.

"I got held up. That's all." I say.

After the dance ended and Liz and I leard the duet and I learned my solo. As I walked outside with my bag. I heard the unexpected motor of a motorcycle and walked over to Soul.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curious. He usually liked to wait to watch me dance. He liked watching the shows.

"I'm taking you to my place for a little bit. I can tell your still shaken up about the dream. Get on." He says as I take my helmet out of my bag and getting on. I really didn't feel like arguing right now. As we drove, I was deep in thought about if the cleansing actually worked. I have heard stories where cleansings don't work and end up making them angrier. We drove up to the house. I was pretty sure it worked. No wired feelings this time. As I got off, Soul did with me as we entered the house. Everything felt fine, I was relifed that it was safe for Soul now.

"So?" He said, walking into the kitchen and sat up on the counter. Patting his legs for me to sit in his lap. He liked me there, I never knew why, he just did as far as I know. I did and he held my hands with his crossed holding mine locking me in so I couldn't fall. I felt secure now. Safe.

"Is it okay?" He finished. His head on my shoulder with my eyes closed. Leaning into his chest with my cheek. I nodded. He knew I was still shook up about the dream. Fter years of expierience, he knew exactly how to handle it. Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I saw something, a vision.

_A little girl with blonde hair in a pale green dress and a black bow in her hair on the floor. Lifeless. _**(A/N If you are having a hard time picturing this, think of the Shining twins that where dead on the floor scene. How could you forget it?)**

_Murdered _

Soul knew something was wrong with me instantly, he looked down at me taking his head off my shoulder.

"Maka?"

I was still deep in the vision.

"Maka?" Soul started shaking me when I was finally out of it. I snapped back

"Hey. What did I miss?" I ask. He locking me in again.

"Nothing much, just giving me a freaking heart attack. Other than that, nothing much." Soul said rocking me back and forth, seeing I was a whole new kind of startled. I have never had a vision like that before. It gave me the sightest shivers, not wanting Soul to notice. I was about to close my eyes, when I saw a girl in a pale green dress. Staring back at me.

"Alice is still here Soul!" I say.

"I though the guy got all of them out. What happened to that?" Soul asked. Looking for an answer in my eyes.

"He got all the bad ones out." I say. Suddenly, I heard a faint hurry and now. It sounded wired, but I shook it off. Soul heard it, for once.

"Maka, am I going insane or did you hear that too?" Soul asks me. I nod.

"Wanna live with me?" I could tell he didn't like it here. He nodded. We heard another, Good, now. We both heard that one too. We both got up and sped up to my house.

When we got there, I instantly fell on the beanbag chair, face first. Soul could tell I was tired. He just left me alone and turned on the tv. After comfy scilence Soul spoke up-

"Why are you so tired today?" Soul asked,

"I havn't gotten a lot of sleep, latley, the dreams been happening a lot more often. Like it's trying to tell me something." I was now facing up on the beanbag.

"Mabie it has something to do with Alice." Soul says settling on Spongebob for what he was watching.

"Hm, I never thought of that." I say. I look at the time. 9:15.

"Leftover time" I say getting up. Getting pissed off with Spongebob never shutting the fuck up.

"And please choose something else to watch." I say getting out pizza.

"Get usted to it. Our kids are gonna be watching it. A lot." He says. Grabbing the pizza with the onion on it. I laughed and ruffling his hair and sitting next to him.

TIME SKIP

It was 11:00 me and Soul where playing cards in our pjs. When someone knocked on my door. I get up and tell Soul,

"Don't look at my cards" Ruffling his hair as I walk past him. I open it to see my whole dance team at the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask. Soul walking up behind me.

"WE ARE HAVING A PARTY!" Liz shouts at me. Jumping up and down with a cake.

"Look, guys whatever it's for, I really don't want to, I'm tired in On oversized t shirt and some shorts. Anyway is that all?" I finsih with a don't-fuck-with-me-voice. Aws and pleases are said to me. But I was really tired

"Look guys seriousl-" I was cut off by something being chucked across the kitchen. Liz was litterally shaking in her cowboy boots.

"W-w-what was that?" Liz asked me. With everyone rolling her eyes.

"A ghost. Why?" I ask. Liz running out of the complex. Everyone leaving exchanging laters and see yas. As I closed the door and walked to the chucked plastic cup. Then back to the cards with Soul,

"I still think you looked at them." I say. Sitting down, in front of him.

"What the hell? Maka, ya know what you get?" Soul asked grabbing the cards from the hands along with me.

"Looking! Looking!" Soul says me trying to climb behind him trying to get them. He tosses them back to me.

"Ya know what? Fuck it. I'm going to bed. Night." I say kissing him and going to bed Soul following me. I ask Soul,

"Inside or outside?" I ask grabbing a pillow for Soul.

"Whichever." He was so considerate sometimes.

"I get the outside, I have to get up early. You get inside." I say getting in and Soul getting in and held me close. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of a drag, I know, i know. Review! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE! !**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY! Also, I am sitting next to my unicorn potato. Also, HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY WEEKEND! Unicorns are real. e_e **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR VITAMIN WATER**

* * *

I woke up with a yawn in a certain albino's lap. As I wiggled out of his grasp to go make breakfast. It was Sunday after all, the one day I didn't have to go anywhere. As I walked into the kitchen, a purple cat was sitting on my widow sill.

"Hey Blair." I say through a yawn and streching. While getting out pancake makings.

"Hi. Blair wants to know all of the details! Did it hurt?" Blair asked yes, I have a purple talking cat. Lucky me..

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Blair saw the guy in your bed. What? Did you not loose your virginity or something?" She asked making me hit her somewhat lightly.

"That is a personal question I lost it a long time ago. He is now living with me. He is my boyfriend of 4 years. Anymore questions?" I ask. Poaring batter into the pan.

"No. Blair needs to go to work. Bye Maka-chan!" She says. I say out the window

"Have fun being a stripper!" Just when Soul walks into my kitchen. Blair could turn into a human with a big bust and ristraining clothes. Anything for money I guess. I check the clock on my wall 10:45

"Hm, 10:45, a new record." I say kissing him. He chuckles. Soul always liked to sleep in or sleep when he could.

"How much longer until breakfast?" He asks turning on Sunday news.

"Not long." I say.

Staying to my word, breakfast was finished in 5 minutes flat. We ate in silence, until I spoke up making Soul look up at his plate,

"Soul, I've been thinking about the dream and how more often it's been happening. I think it has a connection to Alice like you said, but it's like she is trying to save you through me. It may sound crazy, but it's possible." I say putting my emptied plate full of melted budder and syrup into the sink. Along with Soul's a few seconds later.

"Maybie." He says. I look in the frige for some Vitamin Water. Dammit, we have none. I go to get myself together I put on my Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles shirt with the origional turtles on it. I always usted to watch it with Soul, every Saturday. Now, it's crap. Some jeans and my army boots. I grab my Alice in Wonderland bag and my phone as I finish off a lazy bun in my hair.

"Where are you going missy?" Soul asks grabbing my hand while I reach for my leather jacket.

"The supermarket mister. Need anything?" I ask. As he lets me go and nods his head no. I give him a quick peck on the lips and I'm out the door.

As I walk up to the supermarket I go to the drink section. I was looking down becusae that is just how I walk and I acedentally bumped into Liz.

"Hey Maka. How are you?" She asks.

"Fine, tired." I say grabbing a six pack of orange vitamin water and walking to the self checkout with Liz having a conversation. We had to go out seperate ways as I walked into the apartment. I found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Blondie,_ Wow, I havn't heard that nickname in a while.

_ I went out with the guys for a while. Be back later._

_Love you, Soul_

So I have the house to myself for awhile. That would be a change.

* * *

**I had writer's block for the ending. Review I love to hear what you guys think! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! ARE YOU LIKING THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Soul's POV

I was playing some basketball with the guys well, just Black*Star Kidd was just flipping out how a quail was asymetrical. Trying to pluck the feather on it's head for its head when Black*Star piped up,

"SOUL, YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU GOT MAKA FOR HER BIRTHDAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" While making a dunk.

"Well, your just going to have to wait and see." I say. It's not that I don't have it, it's just Black*Star and his big mouth, will say it.

"What did you get her?" I ask. Raising an eyebrow. Black*Star just sort of scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Really?" I begin,

"You didn't get her anything?" I ask. Chucking the basketball at his head. I look at the clock on my phone, wow, I've been out a long time.

"I gotta go. Laters." I say to the guys as I text Maka.

_I'm coming home now from the court. Be home in a couple of minutes._

I get a reply almost instantly

_K, I brought some burgers. So we can have those for lunch._

When I got there, Maka was sitting there cross legged o the couch, drawing something. It really complex from this angle. When I walked up behind her trying to scare her I was just about to-

"Hey Soul," She said plainly. Making me jump because just a second ago it was pure quiet.

"your burger's on the table." She finished. Absorbed finishing her drawing witch now more obvious was Raphael from the Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles.

"Why are you drawing Raphael?" I ask mouth full of burger.

"Because," She started, finishing off her burger.

"They where doing a rerun of a couple episodes that where not from the sucky versions and I was bored." She finsihes. When something sparked in my mind.

"Hey, remember that argument we always usted to have on witch turtle was the best?" Maka laughed at this. Remebering it perfectly well. Now we both agree on Raphael being the best out of all of them. I watched her draw for awile when she looked t me in the middle of shading.

"Is there a reason your watching me?" She asks me. As I crumble the tinfoil that once held my burger as I tossed it into the trashcan from the couch.

"You have a better idea?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says.

"Look through the cds find something to watch or watch just normal tv, because if I mess this up, after two hours, of sketching drawing and shading, I will literally kill you." She said in a don't-fuck-with-me voice. So I got up and after about a minute of looking I found something that i've never seen before. I popped in into the tv and what I saw astounded me. Maka's dance recital in Hawiaii. I was there I just don't rememeber it.

"Why wasn't I ever shown this?" I ask in a questionable voice. Making her look up at me.

"I forgot I even had it." She said. Leaning on me and eventually falling asleep on me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this... confuzzling chapter. REVIEW! ALSO TELL ME ANOUT YOUR PARANORMAL EXPIERIENCES! I SHALL REPOND TO THEM! AND TELL YA ABOUT MINE! And, if you like them witch yes, I do and I dont like this version, who is your favorite turtle? RAPHAEL! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! ARE YOU EXSITE? FOR THE CHAPTER OF COURSE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

MAKA'S POV

As I slowly woke up, I was no longer on Soul. I was till registering my thoughts when-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" All of my friends shouted as I slowly got up off the couch. There was a cake, gifts and everything.

"Thanks, guys." As soon as I said that, cake was put in front of my by the one and only Soul.

"Blow em, Blondie." There it was again. I blew them all out and we all had cake I got the first slice, and I shoved it in Soul's face. Everyone was laughing including him and it turned into an all out food fight. Luckily everyone got their slices before we started. When we got up we where both covered in cake. Everyone was silent. Until I spoke up-

"You owe me a new shirt." Everyone laughed. When some shouted, Kilik,

"Kiss her, you idiot!" Soul did as he was told.

"How are we clean this?" He asks directing to us. I start shaking my head making it go all over Soul everyone laughed.

"Presents!" Someone shouted, Patty.

"ME FIRST ME FIRST!" Tsubaki shouted at me. Handing me a box. I opened it and I saw a drawing book with a Dali painting on the cover.

"Wow, Tsubaki thanks. How much was this?" I ask.

"Not everything is about the price Maka." She said laughing. The presents when on and on. When it was down to Soul, He gave me a velvet box. I opened it and it made me put my hand over my mouth. A... ring. Everyone was silent.

"Maka, you know better then anyone that i'm not good at these sort of things. So do you get what i'm trying to say?" He asked. Looking at me.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted as he kisses me for all I was worth. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. When we where done, before I even had time to prosses what was happening. Liz ran up to right after we where done kissing

"MAKA! CAN I PLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE! BE THE WEDDING PLANNER? PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?!" Liz shouted at me as she was dragged away by Patty. I smiled.

The party whent on and on. When everyone left, I was cleaning up all the cake being carful not to dirty my princess cut ring when my phone whent off. Liz.

"MAKA! CAN I PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! BE THE PLANNER!?" I laughed as Soul was listening. Cleaning up wrapping paper in the prosses.

"Liz, we havn't even picked a date yet. Give us time. When we do, you will be the first to know."

"Promise?" Man, she really wanted this.

"Promise." I hang up.

"Speaking of witch, when should we get married?" Soul asks me.

"I don't know. It takes time to plan so yeah." We decided on a date and things where in full swing. I kept my word and made sure Liz was the first to know.

* * *

**Broskis, wanna know something? The ring was supposed to be a locket made of silver and that said Forever on it. But I thought that would be cuter. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! Our awesome time together is coming to an end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

_'Dearly beloved, we are here today as this man and this woman, want to share the rest of their lives together, if there is any soul,'_

_Everyone laughed._

_'that objects to these two indeviguals love, speak how or forever hold your peace.'_

_Silence_

_'You may now kiss, the br-' Soul didn't waste a minute. He just kissed Maka like no one was clapping for them. Like it was just them. No one else ever existed in the world. As Maka got out of the kiss she saw a little girl in a pale green dress clapping for her and smiling. She smiled back_

* * *

_Soul and Maka moved into a very fancy house That Soul inherited from his dad. They made sure it wasn't a victorian house. As Soul's hand lays on Maka's swollen abdomen as they slept but Maka was restless. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She shook Soul awake-_

_"Soul!" _

_"What?" Seeing that look on her face horrorfied him._

_"My water just" She tried to say it through her heaving breathing but Soul got the message._

_"Shit! Maka up!" Up meant get into his arms she did as she was told as they rushed to the hospital. Luckily the children where dlivered safley and Maka was ok._

_They had two girls. They where quiet babies._

_"They are so quiet." Soul says._

_"I hope they'll always be like this" I say with both of them in my arms._

* * *

"MOM! HAILIE TOOK MY SHIRT!"

"I'M NOT GONNA GIVE IT BACK UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY NECKLACE!"

I groaned. Soul was at work it was my day off.

"Hailie, give Allie back her shirt, Allie give Hailie back her necklace." I say as I watched the news. Allie listened but Hailie was the tough one.

"But mom..." She groaned.

"Hailie Jade Evans" Yes her full name was Hailie Jade. She knew that tone real well. It wasn't her middle name, it was her first. Jade was apart of her first name. She instantly gave it back and they whet back to looking at my drawings and trying to copy them. When the news woman spoke,

"Another death occured today at South Deathcity Mall. During costruction of the mall, they tore down an old beautiful victorian house. That has been vacant for 4 years." Victorian, hm? I actually started paying attention to her now.

"Witnesses report of seeing a little girl looking out a window as if she is waiting for someone. Witnesses have also heard letters being called out as if to spell something. Maria?"

"Yes, Connie, we have been talking to the witnesses or construction workers whom most refuse to continue the work,"

"What letters where being said do you know sir?" The woman, Maria, asked a fat guy with a butt chin and a yellow construction helmet and a orange vest.

"Yes, creepy stuff is happenin," Brooklyn accsent, doesn't suprise me.

"Have you heard any letters?" Maria asks.

"Yea, M, S, K, O and a few others I can't remeber." Really? Hm, sounds like Alice.

"We will have more on this developing story." Connie finished. I heaved my self up from the couch to start dinner. When a silver blonde 9 year old with green eyes tugged on my sweatpants.

"Mom? What's for dinner?" Hailie asks me. She was always curious.

"It... a suprise." I really didn't know so she took that for an answer and skipped away.

I was finally making dinner when an ash blonde shouted,

"Daddy!" I peeked out from the kitchen to see Soul with a kid on his leg. One was in his arms too. I walked in

"Allie, your dad does not need a paperwieght." I say pulling her off his leg. She giggles. I walk up and kiss him. We both go upstairs, as he gets changed in the private bathroom in our room I talk to him from the outside of the door.

"I was on the news today, and she said they tore down your old house and they're gonna stop the construction on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and from what people are saying Alice is still there too. They see a little girl looking out windows as if she's waiting for someone."

"Wow" I heard fabric touch the floor.

"Also letters are being spelt out." I say as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Wich ones?"

"Various, sounds like she wants us there."I finish as we come down the stairs

"Who wants who where?" Hailie asks us.

"No one no where." I say as I ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" She doesn't like it when people ruffle her hair. We all laughed.

After dinner we put the kids down and we where watching tv me leaning on Soul.

"Stop here, they're talking about it!" I say as a picture flashes of a little girl, in a window, in a pale green dress.

* * *

**This will be a secquel. COMING IN APRIL! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	9. PREVIEW

**PREVIEW**

I woke up wearily, tired. Today was the day, I looked at the albino sleeping next to me.

"Soul." I say he just groans and rolls over.

"Soul." I say again. He just ignores me.

"You asked for this." I kick him off the bed and he falls with a thud and a groan.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say getting up and going to my mirror Soul doing the same. When a 9 year old girl ran into our room.

"Dad, can Leah come over today?" Hailie asks him. As I'm brushing my hair, I see Soul look at me through the mirrors I sigh and answer.

"Hailie, mommy and daddy need to go somewhere today. You and Alice are going to stay at Aunt Liz's ok?" I say kneeling down to her size. She nods yes and runs out.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"It's a gift." We both laugh. He walks up to me and puts his arms around me and burys his face in the crook of my neck.

"I can't belive you look 16 after having two children." He says to me.

"Well, I have the strech marks to prove it." I say. I wiggle out of his grasp and walk into my walk in closet. Dug out my old piece of cardboard. I walk back out.

"You ready?" I ask him. He nods. As if on cue, Liz shows up. Takes the girls, and we are off to South Deathcity Mall.

**COMING APRIL 14**


	10. GUESS WHAT?

**DEAREST PEOPLE,**

**Someone has been ratting on me on how I spell things like confusing the witches. Most of you have probably noticed already. Thank you for who has noticed but have kept your mouth shut. I appereciate it to new extremes. WELL GUESS WHAT? I HAVE DYSLEXIA. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES? IT MAKES MY BRAIN CONFUSE LETTERS AND WORDS, MAYBIE BEFORE YOU GO SAYING SOMEONES A DUMBASS FOR HOW THEY SPELL THINGS, THINK ABOUT IF YOU REALLY KNOW THEM.**

**Again, thanks for everyone who has noticed and not said anything.**

** -Bubbles**


End file.
